


Solo Membership

by Anonymous



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dark!Arthur, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur spends a moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Membership

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://petra.dreamwidth.org/520189.html?thread=7494397#cmt7494397

Arthur really had to stop listening in to Douglas and Martin's conversations. If he'd just chosen to mind his own business and keep watching the film with the passengers, he wouldn't have ended up with his ear pressed against the flight deck door to investigate what Martin's outraged noise had been about. He certainly wouldn't now be leaning back on the sink with a foot up on the toilet seat, one hand clinging to the sink edge as he freed himself from his underwear with the other.

He was already fully hard just from what he'd overheard, so he wasted no time in setting a steady pace. Douglas had been attempting to embarrass Martin with a particularly graphic description of what he'd done with a young, curvaceous flight attendant just the night before. That wasn't what had done it, though. No, the thing that had really got to Arthur was Skip's flustered reaction, the one usually accompanied by a blush that reached his ears and a slight goldfish impression.

Arthur thought of that mouth as he dragged his hand up towards the tip of his cock, rubbing his thumb across the tip as he mentally replaced it with Martin's tongue. Those gorgeous, pouting lips were a fixation of Arthur's but he usually managed to forget the thoughts until he was alone in the shower. He thought of that mouth stretched out around his cock and gripped just a little more firmly. He didn't mean to objectify Skip the way he did, but there was something so pliant and malleable about the captain that made it so easy to imagine him doing whatever Arthur could ask of him.

It didn't take long before he reached that point where it felt like someone had turned the heating right up, that point where he knew he was close. Then there was a sudden knock at the door. Freezing, he waited.

A voice called through the door, "Anyone in there?"

That deep, sensual sound was unmistakable - Martin. Arthur debated the morals of the situation for approximately three seconds before making a decision. Moving his hand more quickly, it only took a moment before he was coming hard, almost biting through his lip to keep quiet. "It's just me, Skip!" he managed to get out as soon as his breath returned.

"Oh, okay," came the response, followed by silence. Arthur cleaned himself up, stopping only to eye himself in the mirror and smirk. _'Solo membership acquired,'_ he thought. _'Now to work on that joint membership...'_


End file.
